An aircraft will commonly include electrical appliances adapted to insure the comfort and convenience of crew and passengers. Such aircraft electrical appliances can include, for example, heated floor panels to maintain the cabin at a suitable temperature. In any event, an aircraft appliance receives electrical power from an onboard source wherein frequency can vary quite significantly (e.g., 360 Hz to 800 Hz).